A Man Who Drifted Ashore
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary, langsung Check it Out deh..  Pokoknya tentang Law yang terdampar di pulau Ohara, lalu ditolong Robin. Setelah mereka cukup akrab, Law harus kembali pulang. Namun, apa Robin dan Law bisa berpisah begitu saja? Makanya RnR. Yohohoho
1. Chapter 1

**JANGOOO! **

**Ane kembali lagi membawakan Fiction kepada Minna-saan~ Tapi kali ini mungkin TwoShoot.**

**Ini Fic ceritanya Gaje, OOT,OOC,ancur, sok keren dan sejenisnya. Tapi tetep diharap RnR dari Minna-san. Yohohoho**

**Tanpa panjang lebar, Selamat membaca~ **

**Desclaimer : Kemarin udah kubilang, Oda-sensei udah ngijinin aku buat ngobrak-abrik karyanya #BUGH *Ditonjok Om Oda (lagi)***

**Prikitiew~**

**.**

**A Man Who Drifted Ashore**

Debur ombak menghempas bebatuan di pinggiran pantai. Sinar bulan purnama menyinari pasir putih yang terbentang luas di sekeliling pulau. Similir angin malam menghembus rambut seorang wanita muda berambut raven yang sedang termenung menatap luasnya samudra di depan. Malam telah larut. Tiada seorangpun yang berkeliaran di pulau kecil itu. Tapi bagi wanita muda bernama Robin tersebut, malam seperti inilah saat tepat untuk keluar rumah. Ya… baginya keheningan malam adalah teman. Ia tidak suka keramaian. Dan Ia tidak suka pergaulan. Hal inilah yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Tiada berteman. Sebatang kara. Dan….

….Kesepian…

Merasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang, Robin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan pantai. Tapi tiba-tiba syal rajutan yang ia kenakan terbang. Terbang ke arah bebatuan yang berhonggokan. Merasa syal itu adalah barang special dari almarhumah ibunya, Robinpun mengejar syal itu.

Syut~

Syal itu mendarat di atas bebatuan. Robin menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika, Matanya terbelalak. Bukan karena apa-apa. Melainkan karna seorang pria yang sedang terbaring kritis di depannya. Darah segar mengucur di dahi pria tersebut. Tampaknya ia dihempas ombak ke bebatuan, sehingga menimbulkan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Warna kulitnya pucat pasi, tak beda dengan orang mati. Tapi Robin masih dapat memastikan, pria itu masih bernafas.

**.**

Ciit Ciit Ciit

Seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas matras membuka matanya pelan. Samar-samar tampak sebuah bayangan menghampirinya.

TEK

Robin meletakkan secangkir teh di samping pria itu. Lalu menatap si pria dengan mata intens.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Desis pria itu balas menatap Robin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau terdampar di pulau ini. Aku menemukanmu di pinggir pantai."

"Aku…terdampar?" Tanya pria bermata sayu itu sembari bangkit dari tidurnya

Robin mengangguk, lalu mengambil teh yang tadi terletak di lantai, dan memberikannya ke pria itu.

"Terima kasih" Jawab si pria menerima teh itu dan menyeruputnya.

TEKK

Ia meletakkan cangkir itu ke lantai. Lalu kembali menatap Robin yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Kau… Apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Begitulah!"

"Lalu… dimana aku sekarang?"

"Kau di rumahku."

Pria itu terdiam. Ia menekurkan kepalanya. Berpikir cukup keras kenapa ia bisa terdampar di pulau itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Robin yang berhasil membuat pria itu mengangkat kepalanya

"Aku… namaku Law. Trafalgar Law. Dan kau?"

"Nico Robin. Kau bisa memanggilku Robin. Lalu, Apa kau ingat kenapa kau bisa terdampar ke pulau ini?"

Law kembali menekurkan kepalanya. Lalu teringatlah kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana ia sedang berlayar dengan teman-temannya. Namun, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Kapal yang ia tumpangi menabrak bongkahan karang besar di tengah laut. Dan selang detik kemudian, kapalnya tenggelam di lautan nan dingin.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah cukup membaik. Tapi kusarankan untuk menetaplah beberapa hari lagi. Setelah fit, baru tinggalkan pulau ini"

Law mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, terimakasih"

**.**

PREEK

Robin mengibaskan pakaian basah yang baru saja ia cuci, lalu menjemurnya di tali jemuran. Sedangkan Law, ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Ia melangkah menuju daun pintu. Dan tampaklah Robin yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Menyadari Law yang sedang memeperhatikannya, Robin mendongak menatap pria yang sedang berdiri cukup tinggi darinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan." Kata Robin sembari meletakkan ember yang tadi ia bawa ke samping pintu.

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Law basa-basi

"Baiklah, kau jaga rumah sebentar. Aku pergi ke pasar dulu"

"Eh tunggu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ikut"

"Kau? Ikut ke pasar denganku?" Tanya Robin sedikit shock

Law menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia mengangguk sembari mencibir.

"Begitulah. Aku ingin berkeliling di pulau ini sebentar"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu pakai bajumu. Aku sudah menaruhnya di samping kasurmu."

"Eh? Tapi pakaianku kan sedang kau jemur. Dan ini.. err.. ini milik siapa?" Tanya Law sedikit ragu sembari menatap celana panjang yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Itu milik almarhum ayahku. Kau bisa memakainya untuk sementara waktu"

"ah, Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ayahmu sudah…meninggal" Kata Law yang merasa bersalah karena mengingatkan Robin kepada almarhum ayahnya

Robin tersenyum kecut.

"Bukan masalah. Ayo cepat pakai bajumu. Kita harus segera pergi ke pasar. Sebelum perutmu memberontak untuk makan"

"Baiklah"

**.**

Law & Robin berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang terbentang di pinggiran sungai dengan diam. Tiada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar. Sampai saat itu, beberapa orang berpapasan dengan mereka. Orang-orang itu mengerling mereka dan sesekali saling berbisik,

"_Lihat, wanita itu bersama pria tidak dikenal."_

"_Dasar wanita jalang."_

Law yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkataan orang-orang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia berbalik ke hadapan orang-orang itu.

"Hei! Jaga omongan kalian" Kata Law dingin

"Eh? Apa? Kami kan tidak mengataimu" Elak salah satu dari orang-orang itu

"Memang buk…"

"Sudahlah Law. Jangan meladeni orang-orang tidak tahu sopan santun seperti mereka." Kata Robin memotong ucapan Law

Law membelalakkan matanya, menatap Robin yang berdiri memunggunginya. Sedangkan orang-orang tadi tampak kesal dan tidak terima.

"Dasar wanita sialan. Kau lah yang tidak ada sopan santun. Membawa seorang pria ke rumahmu, padahal kau tinggal sendirian. Dasar jalang"

"KAU.."

"Aku bilang ayo pergi" Kata Robin dingin memotong ucapan Law yang bersiap membalas orang-orang itu. Law terdiam. Walau berat, akhirnya iapun kembali melangkah mengikuti Robin yang berjalan di depan.

Terdengarlah gelak tawa orang-orang itu dari belakang. Mereka mengolok-olok Robin yang tampak lemah dan tidak berdaya. Law menggenggam erat tangannya. Rasa sakit hati membuat dirinya ingin menonjok orang-orang itu. Tapi mengingat ucapan Robin tadi, ia terpaksa menahan amarahnya.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih? Seperti memendam dendam padamu" Kata Law kesal

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli" Kata Robin dingin

"Tapi Robin, mereka sangat keterlaluan. Sekali-sekali mereka harus diberi pelajaran"

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan itu. Kau membalas mereka, maka kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka"

"Ah.. baiklah. Aku terpaksa menuruti saranmu"

"…."

"Tapi.. ngomong-ngomong,… mm… pakaianku apa kau yang menggantinya?" Tanya Law ragu

Robin mengangguk,

"Ya."

Seketika wajah Law memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Lupakan saja" Elak Law malu

Robin tersenyum geli,

"Kau pasti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ya kan?"

"Err… begitulah. Hehe"

"Kau tenang saja. Bukan aku yang mengganti pakaianmu kok."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Pamanku. Tapi ia telah kembali melaut"

"Oh, aku mengerti" Jawab Law malu

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Law dan Robin juga semakin akrab. Mereka melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama. Mulai dari memasak, memetik buah, pergi ke pasar, mencuci kain dan sebagainya. Dan tanpa disadari, seiring dengan berjalannya hari, bibit cintapun tertanam di hati keduanya. Namun, karena kepekaan antara diri masing-masing yang tergolong lemah, mereka tidak menyadari dan tidak terlalu menggubris perasaan itu. Sampai saat itu,

TOK TOK TOK

Robin dan Law yang sedang mengobrol di dalam rumah menoleh ke pintu.

"Tumben ada orang yang kerumahmu" Kata Law heran melihat Robin yang terpaku menatap pintu

"Aku buka pintu dulu, mungkin itu paman" Ujar Robin sembari bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut.

KREEK

Tampaklah paman Robin sedang berdiri di depannya. Namun, 2 orang tak dikenal ikut berdiri di belakang pamannya.

"Paman, siapa mereka?" Tanya Robin ragu

"Robin, mereka adalah….."

**.**

Law yang penasaran dengan kejadian di luar hanya celingukan menunggu kedatangan Robin. Cukup lama menanti, akhirnya Robin kembali dengan seorang pria paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Ah.. pamanmu ya Robin?" Tanya Law sembari berdiri menyambut kedatangan paman Robin

"Ya nak, saya pamannya Robin" Kata laki-laki bernama Ice Burg itu basa-basi

Robin duduk di depan Law, sedangkan paman Robin duduk disampingnya.

"Robin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Law heran melihat ekspresi dingin wajah Robin.

"Begini nak Law. Sebenarnya setelah menemukanmu 4 hari yang lalu, paman pergi melaut untuk mencari informasi tentang keluargamu. Dan tepat saja, paman menemukan orang yang sedang mencarimu. Lalu pamanpun membawa mereka kesini. Katanya mereka adalah utusan dari keluargamu. Sekarang mereka sedang memberitahu keluargamu yang sedang menunggu di pantai. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan kembali dengan keluargamu untuk menjemputmu"

"Me..menjemputku?" Desis Law membelalakkan matanya. Lalu menoleh menatap Robin yang hanya diam menatap pemandangan diluar jendela.

"_Robin, apa aku harus pergi sekarang_?" Batin Law ragu

**TBC **

**Jiah.. GAJE baget ya? Ceritanya cepat berjalan, dan ancur kan?**

**Tapi tetep REVIEW, oke?**

**AYE AYE..**


	2. Chapter 2

**JANGOOO! **

**Ane kembali lagi membawakan lanjutan Fic LawxRobin kepada Minna-saan~.. Mungkin kecepetan ya updatenya. Habis, tadi malam baru upload yg chapter 1, sekarang langsung upload chapter 2nya. Hoho *Habis, nggak ada kerjaan sih. Makanya Update cepat dan ngarang fic ini hanya dengan waktu sejam***

**#Pasti Makin Ancurrrr**

**Ya…Seperti biasa, Ficnya Gaje, OOT, OOC, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya. Tapi tetep diharap RnR dari Minna-san. Yohohoho**

**Tanpa panjang lebar, Selamat membaca~ **

**Desclaimer : Kemarin udah kubilang, Oda-sensei udah ngijinin aku buat ngobrak-abrik karyanya #BUGH *Ditonjok Om Oda (lagi)***

**Prikitiew~**

**.**

**A Man Who Drifted Ashore**

Mendengar penjelasan dari Ice Burg barusan, bahwa keluarganya akan segera menjemputnya. Law membuka matanya lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Robin yang hanya diam menatap ke luar jendela.

"_Robin, apa aku harus pergi sekarang_?" Batin Law ragu

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu. Spontan Law & Ice Burg menoleh ke pintu.

"Itu pasti keluargamu" ujar Ice Burg sembari bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri pintu. Law hanya diam, ia menekur cukup dalam. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak ingin pulang menggerogoti hatinya. Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi diam. Robin memilih bungkam dan terus menatap ke luar jendela. Law mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Robin dalam. Tapi wanita itu tidak kunjung balas menatapnya.

Sampai saat itu terdengarlah suara langkah menghampiri mereka. Law menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan tampaklah beberapa orang yang sangat familiar oleh Law berjalan di belakang Ice Burg. Mereka tersenyum pada Law, tapi Law hanya diam tidak merespon. Ia kembali menekurkan kepalanya dalam.

TAP

"Law.." Ucap ayah Law yang bernama Roger sembari menepuk pundaknya

Tapi Law tidak menyahut dan hanya diam menekur. Melihat respon ganjil itu, Robin menoleh menatap Law. Menyadari akhirnya wanita itu menatapnya, Lawpun mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Robin. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap, hingga menghabiskan seperkian detik di keheningan malam. Seisi ruangan hanya diam melihat sikap dingin ke-2 sejoli itu. Merasa cuaca menjadi canggung dan tidak nyaman, Seorang wanita berambut merah muda berdehem dan bersimpuh di depan kursi Law.

"Law, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Kata wanita itu memeluk Law yang sedang duduk di depannya. Robin yang melihat hal itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela. Sedangkan Law menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu darinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kata Law dingin

"Law, kau kenapa begitu ke Bonney? Dia itu adalah tunanganmu, bersikaplah lebih lembut sedikit kepadanya" Timpal seorang wanita berbadan besar yang bernama Dadan sedikit marah. Mendengar kata 'tunangan' barusan, Robin membelalakkan matanya. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya cukup dalam sembari mengepal erat tangannya. Law yang melihat sikap Robin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Robin, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya_" Batin Law menyesal

"Sudahlah bu, aku mengerti perasaan Law. Ia mungkin sedang kacau." Ujar Bonney menenangkan ibunya.

Roger menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Law, ayo kita kembali. Semua orang sudah menunggumu. Ibumu juga sangat merindukanmu" Kata Roger membujuk Law

Law menghela nafas. Lalu bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri kokoh di hadapan ayahnya.

"Ayah, biarkan aku menetap disini semalam ini. Besok… aku janji akan pulang"

Mendengar ucapan Law barusan, Robin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Law yang sedang memohon ke ayahnya.

"_Bodoh!"_ Batin Robin geram

"Tapi Law, acara pertunangan kalian hanya sebentar lagi. Kau harus melakukan persiapan secukupnya. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, untuk pertunanganmu kali ini, kami telah menghabiskan dana yang sangat besar" Sergah Roger

"Aku janji akan pulang besok. Percayalah padaku, ayah." Kata Law serius

Roger menelan ludah. Lalu menatap Bonney dan Dadan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mengerti akan tatapan Roger itu, Dadanpun menekuk wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu besok." Kata Dadan pasrah

Roger tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap anak bujangnya itu.

"Baiklah, kami percaya padamu. Pulanglah besok, kami akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati." Kata Roger sembari menepuk ke-2 pundak Law. Law mengangguk berat.

"Ya, aku mengerti" Jawabnya lemas

**.**

"Baiklah tuan Ice, kami permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Kami titip Law semalam ini lagi" Kata Roger ke Ice Burg yang berdiri di depan rumahnya untuk melepas kepergian keluarga Law.

"Ya, Tuan Roger. Jangan sungkan." Balas Ice Burg tersenyum ramah

"Law, kami pergi dulu. Besok kembalilah dengan selamat. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Bonney ke hadapan Law yang hanya diam tanpa suara. Robin yang mendengar ucapan itu memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa, mendengar kata "aku mencintaimu' dari Bonney, hati Robin terasa teriris-iris. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tapi ia menahan diri agar tidak menjatuhkan air mata itu setetspun.

CUP

Tiba-tiba Bonney memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Law. Namun Law masih tetap diam.

Dadan, Roger & Ice yang melihat tindakan berani Bonney hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Bye-bye." Kata Roger sembari berbalik dan membawa Dadan serta Bonney di belakangnya.

Law hanya diam menatap punggung ke-3 orang itu. Hingga bayangan merekapun menghilang di kegelapan malam. Sedangkan Robin hanya memilih bungkam dan tetap diam membelakangi Law. Merasa cuaca sangat canggung, Ice Burgpun masuk ke dalam rumah.

ZIIIINGGG

Suasana semakin sunyi sepi. Law & Robin berdiri saling membelakangi dan tetap diam pada posisi masing-masing. Sampai saat itu, tidak tahan dengan air mata yang hendak membasahi pipinya, Robinpun berlari meninggalkan Law.

"ROBIN" Teriak Law langsung mengejar Robin

Tapi Robin tidak mengindahkan teriakan Law. Ia tetap berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan pria itu. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya sudah berceraian membasahi pipinya. Iapun membersihkan air mata itu di sela-sela larinya.

"ROBIN! TUNGGU!" Teriak Law masih mengejar Robin yang tiada mengacuhkannya.

**.**

ZSSSHHHH

Suara debur ombak menghempaskan bebatuan di pinggiran pantai. Dari kejauhan, tampaklah Robin sedang berlari ke pinggir pantai dengan wajah yang kacau. Sedangkan Law ikut berlari di belakang mengejarnya.

Merasa aksi kejar-kejaran ini sudah cukup menguras tenaga, Lawpun mempercepat larinya.

GREBB

Ia berhasil meraih tangan Robin dan membuat wanita itu berbalik ke hadapannya.

"RO…" Ucapan Law segera terputus saat menyadari Robin yang sedang menangis

"Lepaskan aku." Lirih Robin berusaha melepaskan ke-2 tangannya dari genggaman Law.

"Robin… kau… menangis?" Tanya Law shock.

Robin hanya diam dan menggertakkan giginya berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh lagi.

"…"

"Robin, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku begini?"

Robin mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Law yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Aku… tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

ZESHHH

Seiring dengan ucapan Robin barusan, debur ombak menghempas bebatuan di pinggiran pantai cukup keras. Law membelalakkan matanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba tergores atas ucapan miris Robin barusan.

"Kenapa? KENAPA TIDAK INGIN MELIHATKU? APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN SEHINGGA MEMBUATMU MEMBENCIKU BEGINI?" Teriak Law tidak terima

"Aku tidak membencimu… tapi aku benci diriku… aku benci diriku yang tidak ingin melepaskanmu.." Desis Robin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis

Spontan jantung Law berdebar cukup kencang. Ucapan itu,.. ucapan Robin barusan benar-benar telah membuatnya melayang ke surga. Tidak disangka, Robin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Tanpa sadar Law tersenyum. Ia mengangkat dagu Robin, lalu langsung mencium bibir wanita itu lembut.

Robin terbelalak shock. Melihat wajah Law yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat. Law memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pelan ia melepas ke-2 tangan Robin yang sedari tadi ia tahan, lalu melilitkan tangannya ke pinggang wanita itu. Robin yang mulai nyaman dengan ciuman itu, balas mencium Law dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pria itu.

Seiring dengan berjalannya malam. Kedua sejoli itupun berpassionate kiss disaksikan oleh sinar bulan purnama yang sangat terang menyinari pantai.

**.**

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Robin. Lawpun membawa Robin duduk di atas bebatuan di pinggir pantai. Mereka duduk bersebelahan sembari menatap lautan. Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi menghembus rambut raven Robin. Menyadari wanita disebelahnya itu cukup kedinginan, Lawpun memberikan jaketnya ke Robin.

Robin menoleh ke Law yang sedang menatapnya. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Robin memecah sunyi

Law menghela nafas. Lalu mengangguk berat.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku tidak mencintai wanita itu. Kami dijodohkan…"

"Tapi wanita itu mencintaimu"

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Law berat

"Lalu, besok kau kembali dan akan menikah dengannya,bukan?" Ucap Robin menekuk kepalanya

"Ya. Tapi aku akan membatalkannya setibanya disana"

"Apa?" Kata Robin shock mendengar ucapan Law barusan

Law menatap Robin intens. Lalu menggeganggam tangan wanita itu lembut.

"Robin, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau yang menggantikan posisi Bonney. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayah. Dan kurasa ayah akan mengerti" Ucap Law yakin

"Tapi Law… ayahmu tidak mungkin mau membatalkannya. Bukankah ia telah menghabiskan biaya yang sangat besar untuk pertunanganmu ini? Kau tidak bisa menggagalkannya begitu saja"

"Robin, dengar aku. Aku pasti bisa membujuk ayahku. Karena aku adalah anak semata wayangnya. Sebelumnya aku telah memastikan ayahku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini, tapi karena kecelakaan itu,.. kurasa Bonney dan ibunya kembali mengompori ayahku. Makanya, percayalah padaku." Kata Law berharap

"Law?" Desis Robin yang melihat semangat menggebu-gebu pria didepannya itu

"Percayalah" Desis Law

Robin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tampak berpikir cukup lama. Law hanya menunggu jawabannya. Sampai saat itu, cukup lama menanti. Robinpun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Law sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Law tersenyum bahagia. Melihat Robin yang ikut tersenyum menatapnya, iapun langsung memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

"Robin, aku akan kembali. Dan aku kan membahagiakanmu"

**END**

**Zehahahaha**

**Akhirnya selese juga Fic sok Romantis ane ini. Yohoho**

**Terimakasih telah membaca minna-saaan~**

**Maaf ya chara Robin & Lawnya OOC parah. Hoho**

**Tapi ya gimana lagi, ane nggak mau ide ane jadi mubajir sih. #PLAK**

**Btw, ane minta maaf Karena kesalahan teknis kemarin. Pairing fic ini sebenernya & Robin. tapi karena mata udah 5 watt dan upload ceritanya udah jam 1 malam, mataku teledor dan malah ngetag Zoro sebagai chara cowonya. Maaf bgt ya telah membuat minna-san bingung. Habis, ane biasanya bikin pairing ZoroxRobin mulu sih, sekarang jadi keceplosan dh.**

**Tapi sekarang udah ane perbaiki kok. Hoho**

**Don't Forget RnR (REVIEWWWWWW)**

**Jangan P_elit…**

**Sesi balas Review,**

**forever anon & nothing**

**Ya.. maap2, ane kilaf. Mata udah ngantuk bgt kemarin, dan enyak babe udh marah2 nyuruh tidur n matiin kompi. Jadi nggak terlalu focus milih charanya deh. Maaf ya udh bikin bingung. Tapi udh dibaikin lagi kuq ^^v**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir~**


End file.
